nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Adrienne Bosh
[[Chris Bosh|'Chris']] and Adrienne Bosh are one of the most popular nba couples. Before a couple * Chris was a member of the Toronto Raptors * Adrienne was a model Relationship Before their relationship, Chris Bosh was in a relationship with a woman named Allison Mathis and they had a daughter named Trinity. Bosh and Williams met in New York at a charity event through mutual friends. They struck up a conversation and exchanged numbers. Then it was a true courting session over three months on the phone. They met in July, and didn't go on their first date until October. Williams has no interest in sports and only likes when Bosh is playing. She watching when he in—and when he is out, she's talking with her friends. Bosh believes in the public eye, you have to represent not only you but your spouse, too. You have to be a lady. She just has to sit there, clap, and look pretty.Bosh proposed on August 27, 2010 at their new Miami home. Marriage Bosh and Williams threw one of most lavish wedding celebrations ever hosted at the Fontainebleau Miami Beach. "It was the Royal Wedding of Miami," a guest tells PEOPLE of the three-day event, which took place over the weekend. "Every detail ... down to infusing different scents into every stage of production, from invitations to areas where the wedding festivities took place. There were eight essential oils and natural ingredients created for the couple and their guests. It was totally awesome." The $300,000 extravaganza drew out 300 guests, including Serena Williams, actress Gabrielle Union, Burn Notice star Gabrielle Anwar, and Heat teammates Dwyane Wade and LeBron James. It kicked off a Friday night with Latin-themed casino party inspired by 1950s Cuba. After quietly tying the knot in April because of Bosh's busy NBA schedule, the Saturday nuptials and reception dinner were a slam dunk, with seating cards suspended by silk organza ribbons from crystal chandeliers, and strung orchids glowing in the backdrop of thousands of dollars worth of custom scented candles. Williams wore a strapless Oscar de la Renta gown accented with a belt and a Chantilly Lace veil with crystal accents on silk tulle. To fit the traditional "something blue," she wore $10,000 custom-created Christian Louboutin heels with the bottoms painted blue. A photo booth snapped shots of guests, who received printed pictures that were later projected onto a large screen in the main ballroom, while the reception dinner concluded with a multi-tiered wedding cake, drinks at a bar designed to look like a bejeweled ring and an elaborate fireworks display. During the weekend, a Sweetheart Pool was constructed near the ocean so wedding guests could keep cool in the sub-tropical heat. "To round out the weekend, Chris gave Adrienne a Cartier necklace and she gave him an Aston Martin," the source tells PEOPLE. "Everything was over-the-top and special they will never forget it." Children Chris and Adrienne have four children. * Jackson Anthony Bosh: Born in 2012. * Dylan Skye Bosh: Born in 2013 * Phoenix Avery Bosh: Born in 2016. * Lennox Noel Bosh: Born in 2016. See Also * Chris Bosh * Adrienne Bosh * Gallery:Chris and Adrienne Bosh Category:NBA Couples